Nico Hülkenberg
|birthplace = Emmerich am Rhein, West Germany |death date = |placeofdeath = |nationality = |years = , – |status = Inactive |currentteam = |currentcar = 27 |teams = ( ) ( , – ) ( ) ( – ) |firstrace = 2010 Bahrain Grand Prix |firstwin = |lastrace = 2019 Abu Dhabi Grand Prix |lastwin = |2019Position = 14th |2019Pts = 37 }} Nicolas "Nico" Hülkenberg (born 19 August 1987 in Emmerich am Rhein, North Rhine-Westphalia, West Germany) is a German racing driver who is currently without a drive. He started at in where he scored his maiden pole position at the , then moved to where he spent as a test driver before promotion to a race seat in . During the race at 2012 Brazilian Grand Prix, he took his first fastest lap, and achieved another at the 2016 Chinese Grand Prix. He moved to for a season in , before in , he returned to Force India, retaining his seat in . In , he got his second front row start, in Austria. His permanent number in his F1 career is #27. On 14th October 2016, it was announced that he signed for for the season.'Nico Hulkenberg agrees F1 deal with Renault for 2017 season ', autosport.com, (Autosport, 14/10/2016), http://www.autosport.com/news/report.php/id/126644, (Accessed 14/10/2016) Following the 2019 season, he was replaced by Esteban Ocon at Renault. Outside of F1, he won the 2015 24 Hours of Le Mans. __TOC__ Driving Style Peter Windsor In 2015, Windsor conducted a driving analysis of the different Formula One drivers' during February pre-season testing.FORMULA 1. (2015, March 13). Analysis of Turns Two and Three in Barcelona. file. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvqVtbwx5JQ Windsor watched the drivers' as they entered and exited the highly technical corners of turns two and three of the Circuit de Catalunya. Hülkenberg was described as only "just getting the car as straight as possible."'' ''Although the car would give a light ''"squiggle" ''of instability, he was not ''"rocking the car" ''in a way that would hamper his line through turn three. Windsor thought that ''"for sure" ''that he was thinking ahead to the next corner. Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Career Statistics Career Results | |15th|16th| |17th|13th| | |13th| |14th| | | | | |16th|22|14th}} | | | | || | | | | | | || |||| |–|–}} | |15th|12th| | |12th| |12th| |11th| |21st|14th| | | | | | |63|11th}} | | |12th|15th|11th| | | |11th|13th| | | | |19th|14th| | |51|10th}} | | | | | | | | | | | |12th| | |12th| | | |96|9th}} |14th| |13th|15th|11th| | | | | | | | | | | | | |58|10th}} |15th|15th| | | | | |19th| | | | | | | | | | | | |72|9th}} | | | | | |13th| |17th| |13th| |16th| | | | | |43|10th}} | | | | | | | | | | |12th| |13th| |12th| | | | | |69|7th}} |17th| |14th|13th|13th| | |13th| | |12th| | | | | | | |15th|12th|37|14th}} Notes Category:Living people Category:1987 births Category:German Drivers Category:2010 Début Drivers Category:Williams Drivers Category:Sauber Drivers Category:Force India Drivers Category:Renault Drivers Category:Nico Hülkenberg